Known systems use a drop down list or popup lists to display allowable values of a data field in a form, sentence or text statement. Such a text sentence may comprise an order for an item or service such as a medication to be administered to a patient, for example. A user needs to open and interact with individual drop down lists or popup lists in generating a form, sentence or text statement. If the user wants to change a value in seven different data fields, for example, a user needs to open seven different allowable value selection lists and select a value from the individual lists. These lists are typically not displayed concurrently.
Other known systems show multiple allowable value selection lists concurrently, but such lists are static in nature, or cover only a limited number of data fields. Known systems require a relatively large number of interactions with an application and therefore involve burdensome data entry tasks and expenditure of time. A system according to invention principles addresses these deficiencies and associated problems.